Howl At The MoonWorking Title
by Dman94
Summary: Alright, this is not a fan fiction, this is a story completely from my warped mind, so don't comment on that. Feel free to comment,but flames will be deleated: If you don't like my story, then read something else.
1. Chapter 1

1

Winter was setting in as I drove down the country lane. The wind was blowing and I Heard the howl of a wolf in the distance. Snow was falling so much that it made it almost impossible for me to see through the windshield.

I didn't see the tree until I hit it head-on. My world spun as I slid into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I crawled out of my car and stood up. I surveyed my surroundings. The smell of gasoline filled the air and I heard the wolf's howl, much closer.

I needed to find the gas station I had passed a while back. I started walking down the road. Again I heard the wolfs howl, still closer.

I walked further and I heard the howl again, much closer. I started running. I started hearing the foot steps of a running wolf. I ran as fast as I could, but the wolf closed the gap between us and he jumped on top of me. But the strangest thing happened, the wolf just bit me in the arm and ran.

The bite was deep. I ripped the sleeve off my tee shirt and wrapped it around the wound. I walked for a while until I finally collapsed.

I woke up sitting in a chair and wondering what the hell was going on.

"Your awake, good" Said a female voice.

As I looked at myself in the mirror across from me. My Shoulder length black hair had turned white.

"Excuse me" I asked "Why is my hair white?"

"You're a shifter, like me" answered a girl about the same age as me, who had long black hair that fell to her waist.

The girl was beautiful, maybe not in the classical sense, but she had a beauty all her own. Her Black hair flowed in cute little curls that shined with dampness. She wore a tee shirt with the Yin-Yang sign on it and knee length green jean shorts. A scimitar sword rested diagonally across her back.

"I'm a _what_?" I asked.

"A shifter, one who can become an animal of their own will." she answered. Then "What's your name?"

"Alex Harper" I groaned "What's your's?"

"My name is Erika Storm"

"Okay Erika, where am I?"

"You're in Tibet" Erika said.

"I swear" I stated "if this is one of those bull shit, hidden camera, reality shows, I am going to be _so _pissed off"

Erika snorted "If this was a reality show, I'd be Kelly, and Ben over there would be Regis, and we sure as hell wouldn't be filming in Tibet, even if I like it here"

"Touché" I replied.

I looked at the man standing in the corner. He was a tall man, at least 6ft tall, with more muscles than I could ever hope to have. The man wore a black tank top and jeans, even in this blistering cold. He held a toothpick in his mouth and wore a fingerless glove on his left hand. The man also wore two revolvers on his belt, one on each side. His head was shaven and he wore tinted sunglasses, so I couldn't see his eyes.

"Hey" I said to him.

He looked at me. "What?"

"Who are you?"

"Name's Ben"

"I like the Colts, nice touch, but I prefer the shoulder rigs myself."

"You know your guns" Ben grunted "Impressive, but can you shoot?"

"I'm a private investigator, if that answers your question"

"But when it comes right down to it, would you kill someone?"

My mind flashed back to that day, when I was eleven, when I had killed my Father. He had killed My mom with a kitchen knife and he was coming for Drake and I. I grabbed the pistol he had kept under the bed and emptied it into my Dad. I was put on trial for murder, But I got off on self defense.

"Yes" I practically whispered.

"Good" Ben said.

My head told me I was forgetting something.

"Um, excuse me. Where's my car?"

"Your car was totaled" Erika stated "But we took everything out of it for you. By the way, didn't you Know that hiding two Desert Eagles and a sawed off shot gun in your glove compartment is illegal?"

I smiled, crossed two of my fingers in front of me and said "I had no idea, Erika, But isn't that sword illegal, too?"

"Touché"

I heard a cracking sound.

"Um. By any chance did you get a large toolbox out of my car, almost as big as the back seat?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's over there" Erika said, pointing to the corner "Why?"

"You'll see" I replied.

I got up and walked to the corner. I opened the toolbox and removed the false bottom. I grabbed the two metal poles and screwed them together. After doing that, I grabbed my machete and slid it into it's slot on top of the pole

I stood up and grabbed my spear.

"I'm guessing that the cracking sound was bad news, right? So I need to be prepared." I stated.

"You're right about the bad news" Erika said.

"Alright then" Ben said "Let's go kick ass"

Ben walked to a table against the far wall and slid on a pair of gloves with what looked like knives woven In the fabric. Erika slid her scimitar out of it's sheath.

"What about your guns?" I asked Ben.

"Guns won't do a damn thing to stop them" He replied.

"This day just keeps getting better and better" I mumbled as I opened the door.

Apparently the building we were in was on top of a mountain and something huge and furry was running across the bridge to it. The creature looked kind of like a coyote, but much larger.

"Oh, shit" I said.

Ben ran past me and towards the creature, followed by Erika.

I followed them. Ben jumped on top of the creature and stabbed it with the claw gloves.

White fire erupted from the creatures back as he slid the blades out.

Erika jumped and swung her sword all the way through the creatures shoulder, slicing it's arm clean off and soliciting more white fire from the wound.

The creature swung it's remaining arm and knocked Erika off the bridge.

Ben stabbed the creature again and slid down it's back. Again, more white fire. Ben grabbed the side of the bridge and jumped down.

The creature started running at me. I gripped my staff with both hands and got ready to strike. The creature got closer. _Wait for it, wait for it._

The creature was almost on top of me when I plunged my spear into it's chest and ripped it out through it's shoulder, it's burning heart still on the spear. The creature fell over, dead.

I saw Ben pulling Erika back onto the bridge.

"Little late for the party aren't you?" I called.

Once Ben had pulled Erika to the building and I made sure she was alive, I asked

"Excuse me, but would anyone mind telling me what the hell that thing was?"

"That" Ben panted "Was a kaiute"

"A what?" I asked

"A mutated coyote"

"Oh, that makes more sense" I replied sarcastically

I heard howling sounds and saw more of the, what was it again … kaiutes.

"Shit" I said "Ben, any suggestions?"

Ben said something into his watch and said "Alright, it will take awhile for the chopper to get here. We're on our own until then"

"Okay" I said "How do we keep them from killing us until then?"

I saw more kaiotes climbing the mountain to us.

"Double Shit" I said.

Erika ran to the bridge and sliced the ropes holding it up, sending it crashing to the other side with at least ten kaiutes going for the ride and falling to the abyss below.

Then, Erika sheathed her sword and simply changed into a tiger while I stared in shock.

I saw Kaiutes climbing up the side of the mountain we were on.

"Triple shit" I said

The tiger, Erika, Leaped at one kaiute after another, snapping necks, and ripping out jugulars.

Erika jumped on top of a kaiute, ripped into it's chest and withdrew its still beating heart.

At the same time Ben slashed away at kaiotes with his clawed gloves.

As I stared at the action unfolding before me, a man appeared in front of me.

He wore a long duster coat and his black hair flowed past his shoulders.

He unsheathed a long sword at his side and shouted "You will never win against the prince of darkness, boy."

"We'll see about that, gramps" I shouted back.

I charged at him and stabbed with my spear when I was in range. And he just disappeared… and reappeared behind me.

"As I said, boy, you will not beat me."

I heard a helicopter and saw Ben running towards me. I ducked and Ben kicked the man in the face. We ran to the helicopter. I glanced behind me and saw the man getting up.

We jumped to the hovering helicopter and grabbed the rail. We climbed in just as a beam of white fire lanced through the space where we had just been.

Erika was already inside the helicopter, along with a…Kaiute?

I ran towards the Kaiute, but Ben held me back.

"Easy, he's on our side"

"Hello" The kaiute said.

"Uh, hi" I said.

"My name is Pectus Pectoris Proeliator."

"Is there a shortened version?" I asked.

"Most call me Pec."

"Okay, Pec, can we go to my house first, I need to pick some things up."

"No problem" Pec said "Where is you're abode?"

I told him where my house was and as we flew there I asked Ben "Who was that old guy in the duster?"

"That" Ben stated "Was Talman Archleone"

"An Archleone? You've got to be kidding me."

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"I've heard stories about Archleones, none of them had happy endings"

When we landed, I got out and said "This will only take a minute"

I ran into the house, grabbed some of my guns and knives, and clipped Sammie's leash on her harness.

Sammie is my dog, I don't know what breed she is, but she's huge.

I ran back to the helicopter and jumped in.

Erika looked at Sammie and said "Alex, how did you get an Ark?"

"I'm sorry, a what? Sammie is just an ordinary dog."

"No" Erika replied "She's an Ark, a dog with a higher evolution, and the ability to speak English."

"That's impossible" I started to say when I was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Actually, it's true, Alex. I am an Ark. But no matter what happens, I will always be your friend. You raised me since I was born, it's the least I could do for you"

By now, I had turned to face the voice, only to see that it was coming from Sammie.

"I'm very confused right now" I said as I sat down on the helicopter's bench seat "And I'm to tired to care"

I vaguely remember Sammie laying her head on my lap as I fell asleep.

I was having one hell of a day.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I woke up to the smell of Burger King. I grabbed a sack of food and dug in without paying attention to anything else, I was too hungry.

When I finished, I grabbed one of those paper crowns they have, put it on and declared "I am, the Burger King"

That solicited laughs from most of the people in the helicopter, including Sammie, I just couldn't get over the fact that she could talk.

I looked around and noticed that we weren't in a helicopter anymore, we were in a large room.

A man walked to me and stated "I am Arno Britalli, the commander here at Arc Base."

"That's all fine and dandy Arno, But what about my car?" I asked.

"You can have any car from the garage and customize it any way you want with the tools in the garage"

"Sounds reasonable" I agreed.

"Alex" Sammie said.

"What is it Sammie?" I asked.

"There has to be a catch somewhere"

"That is true" Arno admitted "I would only require that you join our team"

"What team?" I asked.

"The same one that Erika and Ben are on. With the goal of stopping the end of the world."

"Alright" I said "I'm in"

"Good" Arno replied "The garage is that way"

Arno pointed down the hall. I got up and walked in the indicated direction, Sammie at my heels.

"Alex" Sammie said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you trust them?"

"Yeah, Erika and Ben saved my life, basically, and apparently I'm a shifter like them"

"You're kidding" Sammie said.

"Nope" I answered "Wolf, apparently"

We walked the rest of the way in silence. We walked into the garage and I looked for a nice car. My eyes fell upon a Midnight blue Jaguar.

"That's the car" I said.

I walked to the car and saw that the key was in the ignition. I started the Jaguar and drove it onto the platform.

Over the next hour I added nitro and secret compartments for guns and gear.

"Done and done" I stated.

"It seems efficient" Sammie said. "Will it work?"

"It should" I told her.

"As long as it's safe" She said uncertainly.

I grabbed the paint tray on the far side of the room and walked back to my new car.

I used the thin brush to start painting my car. I stopped for a moment to put my

Ipod in the cars built in docking station and cranked up "Don't Stop Believing" By Journey.

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took a midnight train going anywhere" I sang along.

I painted a large white moon with a wolf howling underneath it on both sides of the car as the song played.

Erika said "How interesting"

I hadn't even noticed her standing behind me.

"What?"

"Your car, you painted a wolf on it"

"Yeah, I like wolves, so?"

"A wolf is your metamorph, your transform animal"

"That is interesting" I said.

"It's late" Erika said "We should both get some sleep. I put your things in your room for you. I'll take you there now"

Erika led Sammie and I down a long hallway.

When we got to a door at the far end of the hallway Erika said "Here's the key to your room. Now I've got to get some sleep, you should too, we have a busy day tomorrow"

I accepted the key and Erika walked away without saying another word.

"You humans are strange beings" Sammie told me "If you like the girl, and you obviously do, then just tell her so. You humans over complicate things"

"Or maybe you just over simplify them." I shot back.

I unlocked the door and let Sammie in before I walked into the room and locked the door behind me.

I plopped down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt strange. I could hear Erika talking to Ben in the next room

"He seems nice, Ben, I don't know why you're so worried."

"It's not that I'm worried so much as I don't think he has control of his powers yet and I doubt he will any time soon. He's reckless, and for god sakes Erika, he clearly has feelings you! When mom and dad died, I told them I'd protect you, He's a bad influence"

"Well maybe I like him too!" Erika practically yelled.

"You hearing this, Sammie?" I whispered.

"Um, Alex" Sammie said "You're a wolf"

I ran to the mirror and looked at myself, a pure white wolf stared back at me

"Erika was right" I said "I am a wolf"

I ran at the door and flew through it. The moon shown bright through the open windows in the hallway. The door to the next room over opened and Erika walked out, tears streaming down her face.

I walked up beside her and asked "What's wrong?"

"My brother can be such a bastard"

"Don't be so hard on him, He's just being protective"

Erika noticed that I was a wolf and said "Holy shit, Alex, you metamorphed?"

"In my sleep, actually" I replied.

"You wanna go out for a run?" She asked.

"Sure"

At that Erika turned into her tiger form. We both jumped out an open window and started running at full speed. We ran into a clearing in the woods.

Primal instinct took over and I kissed Erika for what seemed like an eternity, but I broke it off before it became indecent for a public clearing.

"I am so sorry, Erika" I said.

"Why should you be sorry?" Erika asked "I loved every minute of it"

"I did too" I replied shyly.

I saw something in the corner of my eye and jumped away just in time to avoid the net that caught Erika. The net started dragging her away and I tried to catch it, but it was too fast and I collapsed.

I woke up in a bed with Pec looming over me.

"Are you alright, Alex?" He asked me.

"Good as can be expected" I stated.

I turned my head and found myself staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

Ben stated, as he held the shotgun "Where. Is. Erika?"

"You know" I responded" Erika was right "You are a self centered, egotistical bastard"

Ben slammed the but of the shotgun into my head.

Stars flew in my vision as I spat a curse at Ben.

"Explain to me what the hell that was for" I asked.

"For being a smartass" He replied with a smile on his face. "Now where. Is. She."

"I don't know" I said "She was dragged off in a net."

Ben hit me again, this time more savagely. "Where. Is. She?"

Blood clouded my vision as I faintly saw Pec haul Ben away from me.

I weakly held up my middle finger in Ben's general direction.

Pec walked to me and stated "Maybe you shouldn't provoke him, He has a bit of a temper"

"A bit, I would never have guessed" I said sarcastically.

"Hang on" Pec said hurriedly as he ran to the other side of the room.

He typed on his laptop.

"What are you doing" Ben and I said at the same time.

Pec stated "I put tracking chips in all of the team, including Erika- Eureka!"

"What" I asked.

"Erika is at 37 degrees North, by 115 degrees West."

"Where is that?" Ben asked.

"Area 51" Pec stated.

"Look, Ben" I said "I don't like you and you don't like me, but we both like Erika. We need to save her"

"Alright, I may have overreacted" Ben said "You gather your friends that can help us, and I'll gather mine."

"I'll make some calls." I said.

***

"Dan" I said into the phone "Where the hell are you? That's the third time I've called you"

"I _was _asleep, Alex"

"I need your help. I can't tell you much on the phone, but please come, man, and bring your weapons"

"You know I can't say no to a good fight. I'll be there, just tell me where to go." He replied

I gave him directions and hung up.

Dan is my best friend. We met a the police academy, back when we were training to become cops, needless to say, we stopped training and went freelance. We're partners, in the PI business.

Next on my list to call was Drake. Drake was another long time friend , actually, he is my twin brother.

I called his number. He picked up the phone on the fifth ring.

"Drake" He said

"Hey, Drake" I said "I need your help"

"What'd you need, Bro?" He asked

"I need you to help me with a rescue mission, I can't say any more over the phone. Just bring your weapons"


End file.
